


Touching You.

by Loptr_Laufeyson



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Massage, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Svenska | Swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_Laufeyson/pseuds/Loptr_Laufeyson





	Touching You.

You have fallen asleep in your bed. That alone is the most obvious thing said by anyone anywhere, but it still holds true. The combination of work, school, and stress (not to mention bouts of illness thanks to Mother Nature being a bipolar bitch) has left you tired, sore, and verging on the edge of slamming your head into your desk every time someone tries to speak to you. Fed up with the world, you bundle in the most comfortable blanket you own and wrap yourself into a burrito and sleep.There is a buzzing noise, almost like a crackling sound that is steady in your ears. Is it your phone, an alarm? What time is it? God help whoever it is trying to wake you up. You expect to roll around in the blanket to get free, but find you are underneath silky smooth sheets that are caressing any exposed skin. Whatever the noise is can go suck it-too comfy. You roll over, spreading your hands across the large expanse of mattress that wasn’t there before. 

The working part of your brain tells you this isn’t normal-the other part is too busy snuggling in a place that you clearly like. You settle in deeper and slowly (argh!) start waking up against your will. The bed is comfy, but it’s not your bed. You peak open one eye and you are greeted by a big fluffy white pillow in your face. You’ve been so knocked out you drooled all over the surface a bit. Disgusting, but damn good sleep. Lifting your head up slightly, you are greeted to a sea of green and fancy. You bolt upright. Loki! Oh god where is he this time? Is he behind you? Is there a half-naked god man in a towel rubbing against you? “The answer is no, but I could be if you wanted”, you hear the words echo inside your head. It’s that voice, deeper than one expects from a man who appears so lithe. The tone is what has you going wide eyed. It’s gravely, low, and very suggestive. Squeaking, you sit back with less grace than intended and sprawl out, looking up at him. What you see startles you even more. Seeing the actor who plays him in photographs and in interviews is one thing; seeing a six foot two man who is the real deal, not a movie star standing over you is another. His eyes are deep green, the pupils a little wide as they look down at you with a clear look of mischief and something else you can’t quite yet place. 

~~~~

This time I sense your presence in my room. Like a movement in the air. One moment I am sitting at my desk, endlessly working on documenting my experiences, slowly feeling the tension of the moments bleed out onto the page; and the next, I see a figure once again under the covers of my bed. I really can’t help the smile that curls up beneath the metal. I had hoped you would be back, but I hadn’t thought so soon. I get up slowly, silently, and make my way to you; you are still deep in your dreams you barely register my presence.

Last time, I was contented to simply lie beside you, holding you, but after you had gone there was a part of me that wished I had at least touched you. Whether it was sexual in nature or not, contact between myself and another living being was limited to family-and that was certainly not as welcome. You awake with a start and I stand, looking over you. I am happy you are here, ecstatic, but also weary. I have a plan, that I desperately wish to enact, but i will not do so without your permission.

“You have been very kind to me. Kinder, perhaps, than you should have been. I want to reward you. Will you allow me to massage you, to touch and relax the stress from you?” the words are still spoken inside your head. It’s his voice, the actor, but not really. It’s too dark, too tempting. “It’s all your choice, after this I will touch you until you are nothing but soft pliable flesh. Do you accept my offer?"

You make no protest and instead your body language tells me you are willing and wanting. Nodding, I pull the covers away from your body and slip my long fingers beneath the hem of your shirt, sliding over every inch of skin while I remove it from you. It’s thrown somewhere onto the floor. My hands slide down your sides, gliding down to slide down your bottoms and strip you down. It too is thrown to the floor. Without meaning to, a sound rumbles low in my chest. My fingers twitch before I motion to have you roll onto your belly. 

~~  
You hesitate. That look in his eyes is not conducive to good behavior but you figure he isn’t trying to grope you like a frat boy yet so it’s all kosher. You turn over and feel the bed dip next to you. You turn sideways to see that he has taken off his shirt, but has left his own bottoms on. He moves and straddles your hips, but you don’t feel the weight. It’s unsettling. At least he can't talk...That is a good thing right?

~~  
Watching you turn over is another notch to my control. Trusting. The sigh, even beneath the muzzle, is loud and gusty. Settling my breathing I rub my hands together to warm them and begin running then along the lines of your neck and shoulders. The touch is specific and centered around the tension along the neck. These touches are meant to familiarize you with my hands, my presence, and my touch. They are feather light and move in slow circles. The circles get wider and wider, slowly moving down your shoulder blades and moving to the very center of your back. I sink the heel of my hand into the small of your back slowly down, slightly more pressure than before, but enough to pop three knots out. I start the circles over again, working low on your bottom and down your thighs to your toes. My purpose, for now, is not to excite you, but to relax you-to make you calm and comfortable. I want every thought in your head to be gone, except me.

I move lower and sit at your feet. I gently lifted your foot, examining it for possible sensitive spots. I worked my hands around your left foot, and began to knead my thumbs against the sole. You moaned out- I knew you'd had a long week at work, and I was sure this would be appreciated. I take the time to press and knead into the soft places, possibly probing for ticklish spots. I smirk; even I don’t find them I intend to make you over sensitive.  
I roll back my knuckles across the bottoms of your feet one last time before beginning to knead the tightened muscles in your calves and ankles. 

“You are so tense Carrie”-you here projected in your head. I can almost see the spots rolling up your legs and into your hips where the most tension lies. “You certainly have been keeping this strain for some time now, haven’t you?”

I turn and take your foot in my hands again as I restart the treatment. My hands encircle your entire foot, moving my thumbs from your heel to the ball, pushing with my thumbs against the smooth skin, my fingers on the top of your foot working in between the bones they find there. This goes on for a few minutes until I feel the tension in the muscles and joints release. I start on your other foot and follow the same relaxed motions as before, thumbs working upward, fingers separating and tuning it, the tension in it leaving with time. Your calves present a different problem to my hands. They are strong and resist the movement of my hands, my thumbs moving from the middle to the outside, the fibers not quite relaxing. I change the movement to start at your knee and move down to your ankle then from your ankle back up and finally am rewarded with another soft sigh from you as we both feel the last of the tension slip away from the second calve. I work over your thighs the same way; tense muscles giving in. You are relaxed and giving in more easily.

I roll my hands up, just where I can see the separation of your buttocks begin. The movement sends a small shudder through you. With my palms facing out I begin to stroke the length of your back up towards your neck, my thumbs rolling the muscles they find in their journey up, my fingertips brushing your sides, the sides of your breasts as they do. You sigh again and as I continue the movement of my hands up and back down your back I think to myself what those sighs might be for. With you now so relaxed, I get up and move quickly to the antechamber of the washroom, grabbing two bottles from a nearby shelf. I move back, regaining my straddled position and begin to warm a combination of the two liquids in my hand. In your head you hear the words, but they are broken, distorted: “I’m going to make you squirm until you see stars” before you feel small drops of oil right at the center of your shoulder blades and lower back. Now slicked, my hands glide over your already sensitized skin. It’s like a combination of a tingle of menthol and a warming of some kind. Caught between fire and ice.

Moving the oil up your shoulder I begin with your neck now, having moved your hair to the side and off of it. Thumbs in the middle of your neck, fingers drawing the muscles on the side up, feeling your head sink into the bed as you relax. My thumbs push hard at the muscles at the top of your shoulders, kneading at it to break the tension I feel, holding my fingers still as I work just my thumbs up from between the shoulder blades to separate the strands of muscle there. My hands massaging both buttocks, the thick muscles that are there, pulling from the center out with my fingers, rolling the dimples with my thumbs, your breathing has gotten louder. I can't help but notice that you have spread your legs so that it is impossible to not notice your lips, parted slightly, moisture glistening. So tempting. That quirk at my lack of self-control is the only thing I hold to. I’d like to prove to you that not every male has to get spastic about sex. I want to show you relaxation first—mindless fucking can wait. 

You lick your lips and no longer are sighing but a slow drawn out moan is audible. This continues as I finish with your other thigh. You shiver as you feel my fingers draw closer and closer to where you want me to touch. I do, but only enough to leave a thin slick layer of oil, making you shiver as it cools your heated skin. I move up your body and begin rubbing your shoulders again, but this time my hands slide down your arms. I take the time to massage each hand, rubbing the tender spots in-between.  
I’m being liberal with my attentions, using every opportunity to stroke every part of you, to learn your body as you would never allow me if we were to skip to sex. I roll you in my arms, letting your back slip across my back, leaving the same oil on me that’s on you. You are flush and so very very calm. Perhaps this is what you needed. Your dark eyes are even darker now with a low hunger and a curiosity. What am I going to do next? I rub your earlobes and into the lines of your throat. I move my fingers across the expanse of your collar bone, pressing gently and watching every twitch and movement on your face. 

~~  
It’s unsettling; knowing you are being watched as you come undone. You feel a small tingle of fear at being reminded again that Loki had some screws loose and should not be fucked with, but at the same time your body is responding to his touch, his voice inside your head. Every so often you’ll catch words that combined with how dark his eyes are tells you he is not unaffected. Your limbs feel too loose and too tingly to lift anymore and you desperately want to know if he’s really…responding at all. When he had pressed against your back he had angled his hips away, like the ass he was. Now, he is so close you can almost taste his scent on his skin, a combination of leather and old paper and now the mint and mystery undertones of the oil.  
~~

I stroke down towards your breasts, palming them and taking time to roll the oil properly around each nipple, kneading it in with a firm grasp. In your head you hear a dark chuckle “See now? I have spectacularly large hands and you fill them perfectly. Remember that.” The line goes silent while I swipe my hand lower, larger circles that move over your navel, and right about your hips. I push my chest against you, placing our noses together and rubbing gently, it’s the only kiss I can give you. As I run my nose down the curve of your neck, I press my chest into you again, still keep my hips slightly away, but you shiver and automatically your hips move up, thrusting against me and I sink my hips to yours. The words in your head pop together in a rush, which is soft but very quick.

“Is this what you wanted?’ I ask, circling my hips so you can feel how hard I am for you.  
"Did you need to feel my body’s want for you? Because, believe me, I want nothing more than to take you on this bed right now. I want so very much to open you up with my fingers and my tongue and then fill you up till you are aching with pleasure.” My hips buck with the sensations, overloading my brain. “Ah, yes, I do want to, so very badly, but you have to tell me you want me. Tell me you need this too. Or tell me to stop.” 

~~  
You say nothing, but a moan escapes your lips.“I have to be sure” you hear echoed in your head. It feels like he’s everywhere. On top of you, inside your head and with a quick movement you feel two well-oiled fingers inside of you too. “Fuc..mm..you are wet” The words are all garbled and uncoordinated. Beneath the metal you can hear his breath coming out harshly. Pressing till every inch of skin is contact his fingers move fast, faster than you can track with his thumb pressed down on your sensitive clit. He is relentless and you fall apart quickly, clenching around him as you cry out. He doesn’t withdraw his fingers after the first time, instead moving them slowly in and out while pressing himself against you; dragging out the sensations over your sensitized clit. Your hips buck up and down rhythmically while he milks your orgasm. You feel his arms wrap tightly around you and you drift off into a deep sleep. All the while you hear his steady deep voice whispering the dark promises of what he intends to do to you carry you away.  
~~

“When you are limp and relaxed, laying back and taking my fingers inside you, you are the only thing that matters. I want to make you squirm beneath my fingertips just so I can make you stay still and feel what I am doing to you. When I massaged you and you were shiny with oil, you came for me. Now you are going to lay back and let me go further”.  
“You are going to give me exactly what I want. I want to feel you cum over my fingers. Soak them and let me feel you squeeze me tight. I’m going to milk you of everything you’ve got again and then push you further still. I know you have more for me, which is why you’re going to love what comes next”.

“I’m going to taste you. Every drop you’ve spilled from my fingers. I’m going to lap it up and press tongue into you. Your pussy is mine to lick and suck as I please, but I know you like dominance and I want more of you in my mouth, so sit on my face and keep riding my tongue like you can’t get enough of it, of me.”  
“I know you wish to ride me more, but you need something bigger don’t you? You want to be on top of me, let my cock deep inside you so you can keep the pace as you want. I promise I won’t interfere, too much. Ride me slow and easy or fast and hard it’s up to you, but know, once I’ve wrung you out of at least three more orgasms, I’m not going to let you rest.”

“I’m going to take you first from behind, where I can suckle at your neck and hit you deep inside-right where I know you want it. Then I’m going to get on top of you, ride you until you can’t move anymore, until all you know is me on top and inside you. Gör inga misstag, vi kommer ansikte mot ansikte när. Jag kommer att fylla du tills du spill och sedan I kommer att ersätta vad har gått förlorad. Ni vet vem jag är och som gör du cum. (Make no mistake, we will be face to face when I fill you. I will pulse so deep and so long inside you until you spill, then I will replace what has been lost. You know who I am and that makes you cum)

Then, I will stay inside you as long as I can and hold you tight to me. I cannot resist you and wouldn’t dare to try. Brightest Light. You are mine.


End file.
